


Don't Make Bets With Professional Gamblers

by AngelsLikeYou



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, Rituals, The Midnight Game, like regular hope's peak life except school is not involved at all :);;, not in this one anyway, spooky stuff, ya get me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsLikeYou/pseuds/AngelsLikeYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi nodded, smiling at him and blushing slightly. "Naegi. I'm going to ask you to do something with me." Togami said, stepping directly into his boyfriend's boundary line. "O-oh...uh...like what?" he asked, not sure where Togami was going with this.</p><p>"We're going to play a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Bets With Professional Gamblers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of an old pagan ritual called 'The Midnight Game' . I recommend reading about it before you read so it's easier to understand, but you don't have too. Just in case, here's a link:
> 
> http://www.wikihow.com/Play-the-Midnight-Man-Game
> 
> For all other notes, this prompt was given by my friend Andy, who does not have an ao3 but is still really cool!

Byakuya Togami was not one to back down from a challenge.

Normally, this didn't bother Naegi. He always thought that it was sort of cute. In a weird way. But there was times when Togami's colossal arrogance  was, to say the least, dangerous.

Like when he decided to make bets with a professional gambler.

Celestia Ludenberg never lost. This was made clear in her title. But Mr. Success, on the other hand, refused to believe he'd ever lose at anything.  Needless to say, putting Togami and Celes up against each other is...never a good idea. Of course, Naegi's naivety kept him from knowing the circumstances of this particular bet. 

It wasn't odd for Togami to invite him over for a late-night rendezvous at the ever-so-elegant Togami residence, so he didn't see it as weird when he got a text demanding he be there at 9 o'clock sharp later that night. 

Of course, he obliged and was there on the dot.

"Hi Togami-kun!" he said, as a large, intimidating man escorted him into the foyer. This was something he was rather used too. He was over there almost every weekend, and when you're a big corporation such as the Togami conglomerate, you need security.

Togami greeted him with a nod, setting down his cup of coffee before walking over to give the boy a very quick peck on the forehead, to which he smiled and blushed lightly. "Naegi. I'm going to ask you to do something with me." Togami said, stepping directly past Naegi's boundary line. "O-oh...uh...like what?" he asked, not sure where Togami was going with this.

"My parents are out tonight on some sort of business," he began, looking over to the guard who had manhandled Naegi into the house, and then shooing him away  before turning back to the red-faced dork in front of him. "So we're going to play a game."

This sent strange images flashing through Naegi's head. Togami wasn't a total pervert or anything, but he definitely made sure to let him know whenever he wanted anything of that sort from him. There had been several times when he had brought this up in this exact manner. He...was never a shy guy.

"What...kind of game?" he asked, flushed from the thoughts that were scattering his mind.

"Recently, I decided to make a bet with that goth pleb who calls herself 'the Super Duper High School Level Gambler,'" 

 _"Oh boy,"_ Naegi thought, quickly realizing that whatever Togami had planned was NOT going to be good. 

"Needless to say I was unsuccessful. But the reason I called you here is that I need a partner for something," he narrowed his eyes at Naegi, giving him a sharp look. "We're going to be playing this idiotic little ritual game - that was the deal for the loser." he said, shoving a piece of paper towards him. "These are the rules. Read carefully." 

It was an old ritual - simply titled, 'the Midnight Game', where you let a demon into your house as you walk around and try not to get killed. As Naegi scanned over the set of rules, his face went pale. "Togami-kun! We can't do this! This seems really dangerous!" he said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry too much about it. I expect it's nothing more then absolute crap anyway," he sneered, crossing his arms and glaring down at the boy. "You're not THAT moronic, are you?" These snide remarks were used in a more challenging tone nowadays, and usually came with that douchey smirk Togami gave when he was amused.  "I-I guess..." Naegi said, loosening up a bit. He had always been a skeptic of the supernatural, and it was obvious Togami had too. He began to relax, thinking that it probably wasn't going to be as much of a nightmare-inducing experience as the set if rules implied. 

"Anyway, we have a few hours before we _actually_ have to do it. We can do what you want until then." he said. They decided to settle down for a bit and they took turns selecting something to watch. Togami scoffed at pretty much everything Naegi chose. But of course, the cheerful brunette went along with whatever Togami seemed interested in. The main thing seemed to be an old show that had all these creepy scenarios, and always had some sort of plot twist at the end. But, after a little while of doing this and exchanging playful insults, the clock had turned to 11:30. Meaning, it was time to begin preparation.

Naegi's nerves had, admittedly, been building up since he found out exactly _why_ Togami had called him over. But his presence and ever-intimidating sense of composure - even through summoning a literal demon - made him feel just a bit safer.

He brought out the supplies, which were hidden in a plastic bag under his bed. Said supplies would be two lighters, two candles, two small sewing needles, a rather large can of salt, two pens, and two pieces of paper. Naegi was fidgeting a little bit. Despite the cool confidence of his boyfriend, they were still summoning a ghost that...had the potential to literally rip their guts out. 

"Naegi." Togami said, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you ready?" he asked, handing him the small needle. "O-oh, yeah! But...what do we need these for?"

The heir scoffed in response, and sighed deeply. "Did you _actually read_ the instructions? You have to prick your finger, or at least _some_ body part." he sneered, shoving the needle closer to him. 

"Do...I have too?" Naegi asked, looking up at him nervously. "Yes. You do. Do you need me to do it _for_ you?" 

Naegi quickly shook his head, and decided to get it over with as quick as possible. With his nerves built up, he swiftly stabbed the needle into his hand, whimpering. Togami looked rather surprised, and stepped back, muttering _'Jesus Christ,'_ under his breath. "Well, you said it had to bleed..." Naegi responded, still whincing. "Yes, a drop. Not a bucket." the stress of the situation had obviously caused a misunderstanding. He rubbed his arm in embarrassment, before Togami ordered him to go get bandaged up. 

When he got back, there was a bandage around his hand, as expected. "Welcome back...wait." Togami said, narrowing his eyes at the boy in annoyance. "Did you remember to smear the blood on the paper?"

Naegi's face went white.

After Togami decided that Naegi should _not_ be responsible for that - to which Naegi didn't protest - he gently pricked him on the finger, and smeared his finger onto the piece of paper before handing him a pen. "Write your FULL name." 

When all was done, it was around 11:59. 

An important part of the ritual involved lighting a candle, knocking on a wooden door twenty-two times, and then timing the final knock RIGHT at the stroke of midnight. Togami had taken out a stopwatch to time it properly, and the knocks resounded throughout the room as the nerves in both of them continued to build. The 22nd knock timed perfectly, and Togami proceeded to open, and close, the door - supposed inviting in 'the Midnight Man'. 

The object of the game was to avoid said Midnight Man until 3:33 AM, by walking around with a lit candle. If the candles go out, it means he is nearby, and you must relight the candle within ten seconds. If you fail to do this, you must throw a circle of salt and sit inside of it until 3:33 AM strikes. If you fail to do both of these things, the Midnight Man will brutally murder you. 

Once they both had their candles ready, Togami looked Naegi directly in the eyes and stated, "Rules. We don't seperate. You will stay with me. If your candle goes out, I will relight it. If mine goes out, you will relight it. It should be quicker that way. And, you cannot run or make too much loud noise. If you end up in the salt circle, I will join you. We stay together, _is that clear_?" he said firmly. 

Naegi nodded and grabbed Togami's hand.

They spent some time walking around the large mansion, without a lot happening. A few chills and flickering of candles, and maybe a few shadows - but not much else. 

"Brrr...I'm really cold," Naegi whispered, shivering. "You're wearing shorts." Togami replied. "Well...yeah...but it wasn't this cold before..."  "It's probably just the air." Naegi accepted the reply, and tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. 

At that point, they'd been going for about an hour. It was around 1 AM, and things weren't really that eventful. 

Suddenly, a large burst of cold air passed through their bodies, blowing out the two candles in the process. It came as a surprise to them, so they both shivered. Naegi was panicking a bit, right as Togami swiftly removed the lighter from his pocket and relit both of their candles. "Calm down. It's probably the draft," he said, pocketing the lighter and putting his free arm around Naegi's waist, in an attempt to comfort him. He could feel him relax a bit, and they continued walking, slightly more careful and paced then they were previously. 

A bit later, a very startling and loud banging noise emerged from behind them, as another swift draft flew through them - accompanied by a dark figure.

Togami's candle went out. Naegi fumbled into his hoodie pocket for the lighter, and he quickly relit his candle as they both let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Togami-kun..." Naegi said, sounding nervous. "What?" he replied, agitated. "I'm...really scared." he replied, looking up at him through the dim candlelight. He noticed Togami's normal composure was obviously slipping. "Understandable. If only that goth _witch_ hadn't decided to inflict _this_ type of punishment on us, we wouldn't b-"

He cut himself off there, not wanting to lose any more of his cool, and then let out a deep breath. "It'll be fine. It's almost 2 o'clock now, anyway. Not much of this hell left to endure at this point, so we might as well take it with a grain of salt." he pulled Naegi a bit closer to him with very slight roughness, making him tense up a bit before he relaxed again, nuzzling him a bit. "Can we really, though..? This is getting kind of weird. Maybe we should be more careful..." he said, looking at Togami nervously. 

"Naegi, do not tell me you are believing this. It's dark. Your eyes are playing tricks on you. Besides, if this stupid thing hasn't already killed us, it must be rather idio-"

Right as he said that, loud banging came from behind them once again, making them jump. Both candles were out in a matter or seconds, and there was almost demonic whispering coming from all areas around them. "Togami-kun! You're not supposed to provoke it!" Naegi said, obviously frightened. "Provoke _WHAT_? It's not _real_ , Naegi! You must be hallu-"

The dark shadow appeared before them once again. They realized their candles had gone out, and Togami had ordered Naegi to pour the salt out, which he did very swiftly and turned to see the figure dissipate once again. 

Naegi threw the burnt out candle down, and fell down into the circle. He was shaking from the fear. Togami's composure was slowly coming back to him, however, and he sat down in the circle with him. "That was really scary..." Naegi said, finally settling down. Togami sighed, and patted him on the back. "Stating the obvious is unneeded right now," he said, somewhere between annoyed and relieved. "Be thankful it's mostly over." 

As time passed on, and they sat inside the salt circle, occasionally seeing the swift shadow and hearing the soft, deep whispers. But soon enough, it was 3:30 AM. Three minutes were left in the game, and Naegi was sitting in Togami's lap.

He then leaned in to whisper something to him. 

"Togami-kun?"

"What?"

"Please...don't make any more bets with Celes-san."

 

 


End file.
